Dressphereing Up
by VermillionSky
Summary: Yuna's life on the Celcius takes a dramatic turn one night when she awakes to find her Sphere Grid missing... Features Yuna x Rikku, so if you ain't into that stuff then don't read this! If you are then enjoy! Please R&R. [Reformatted '06] [Finished]
1. YRP

**_Dressphereing Up_**

_None of the characters are owned by me, this is a non profitable piece of work, this is rated R for content, and features Yuna x Rikku. If you are under 17, or are not a fan of female on female action, then do not read this. This fic was written by Karma205 under their original penname of Valefor, and though it was reformatted in January 2006 it hereafter contains the original wording and spelling mistakes that it always had, Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 1 - YRP**_

-

Ahh, life was brilliant! This was exactly what Yuna was thinking to herself one day. She had friends (not an unusual thing, but for once she felt totally at ease with all of her friends), the weather was almost perfect, and she practically owned an Airship! This was her life now, the life of a summoner was long gone. She had to forget Tidus, Jecht and Auron, even Braska, and move on. That had been hard for her originally, but since she teamed up with Rikku and Paine in a sphere-hunter group she had gradually thought less and less of her past, and more into the future.

This day was just like any other. She stood in the bridge, watching little fluffy wisps of cloud fly past the glass in front of her, sunlight streaming in, illuminating the entire room. Brother was sat in the middle, cruising to wherever he felt like going at this present time, with no sphere-waves being reported by Buddy. Come to think of it, where was Buddy?

"Something up?" Shinra asked, staring at her as he stood up on a seat on her right.

"Erm", she started, wondering if it was worth the bother, then deciding just to say anyway. "I was just wondering where Buddy was this morning".

Shinra looked startled, "Ye- err, I think he's in the engine room at the moment, he mig- should be back here in a bit".

Just then there was a crashing noise behind her, and Yuna spun round to find Rikku picking herself off the floor hurridly.

"Ow! That hurt"

"What happened?" Yuna asked, certain she knew anyway.

"I, uhh, fell off the, uhh, thingy".

Yuna shrugged and tried not to laugh, helping Rikku stand up again. She was always crashing into things, breaking stuff. For some reason everything she did had to be done in top gear, but Yuna didn't complain. In fact, she wouldn't have Rikku any other way, she loved her to death as it was, a great fighter and a fantastic friend. Paine was the quiet, sometimes sullen side of the friendship, and Rikku was the opposite, to balance it out.

The three of them (Herself, Rikku, and Paine) lived life travelling the world, collecting spheres to find out more about the history of Spira. Together, although there were sometimes arguments, they enjoyed themselves, and with the Celcius and its crew, they knew that they could carry on this way. Nothing could stop them! They were the Gullwings, YRP!

-

_Having decided that this fic was actually pretty good, I thought I'd give it some background with this chapter. Don't worry though, more will be added later in the story!_


	2. NightTime

**_Dressphereing Up_**

_None of the characters are owned by me, this is a non profitable piece of work, this is rated R for content, and features Yuna x Rikku. If you are under 17, or are not a fan of female on female action, then do not read this. This fic was written by Karma205 under their original penname of Valefor, and though it was reformatted in January 2006 it hereafter contains the original wording and spelling mistakes that it always had, Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 2 - Night-Time**_

-

The hum of the Celsius usually helped Yuna to sleep, in her bed on the landing in the cabin room, but tonight she couldn't sleep. There seemed to be something in the air. After attempting in vain to finally nod off, she gave up and slid out from under the covers.

The air was still, and the gentle hum of the Al Bhed craft seemed welcoming. There was no-one else awake. Rikku and Paine were breathing gently in their own beds, and Yuna decided to take a walk around before going trying to sleep again. She took off for the stairs, but just as she got there she noticed a chilly breeze coming in through the ventelation shafts.

'I think I'd better put some proper clothes on', she whispered to herself, and tiptoed back to her bed, looking for her white top and her blue pants. It was then she realised that they were missing. She froze. Where had her clothes gone? Then she relaxed again - she could use the dressphere's instead, they were in her Garmant Grid which she had inside her draw.

'If Brothers nicked my clothes I'll kill him', she muttered, as she opened the draw, but as soon as she had done she almost lost her temper completely. The grids were gone too! She was certain Brother had taken them, but how would she get them back? She couldn't go wandering around in her underwear, though, thinking about it, Rikku never wore anything except her underwear! Yuna had always noticed men staring at Rikku through the corners of their eyes, and had often wondered how Rikku could stand it. Maybe she liked it - wearing those wierd panties too that she referred to as a 'Thong' when Paine had asked about it. She had even offered for one of the other girls to try it on, but neither had accepted, it didn't look comfortable at all.

Yuna then decided what to do. She was going to use one of the other Gullwing's Garment Grids! She decided against Paine's, as she would definately be the most annoyed of the other 2 if she was to wake and find her Grid missing, and so Yuna crept to Rikku's bedside, and opened the draw.

There were 2 Grids there, and Yuna took the nearest one out. It was 'Unerring Path' with two slots for Dresspheres, but only one was taken. It was Rikku's 'Thief' sphere.

'It had to be this sphere didn't it!' Yuna thought to herself, and despite not really wanting to wear the 'Thong' she decided to activate it anyway, before looking at the other Garment Grid in the draw, just to see what it was like. It had a few spheres there, Mascot and Dark Knight, which Yuna didn't want any more than the Thief one.

The room evaporated for a few seconds, darkness surrounding Yuna, before flashes of light appeared, the room spinning all the time as it reappeared. Yuna had never really gotten used to the Grid experience yet, and wasn't sure she would either, as the room came back, warmer than before. It had worked!

The clothes were terrible to wear at first. The 'Thong' wasn't as bad as she'd anticipated, though her bum felt a bit - what was the word - exposed! But the bikini top was slightly too small. Yuna smiled, smugly, she'd always hoped that she was more 'gifted' up top than her Gullwing partners! The top clung tight, and she realised that her nipples were showing through, in the coldness of the cabin.

Enough messing, she had to find her own clothes. She couldn't wear this Dressphere, and so she went back to take out the other one and try the others on instead.

She opened the draw again, and was just about to take out the Grid when she noticed that the room had gotten quiter. Paine was still breathing loudly in her sleep - but Rikku was quiet.

Yuna stopped in her tracks, and prodded the covers of Rikku's bed...

-

_This is my first fic - what does everyone think so far?_


	3. The Surprise

**_Dressphereing Up_**

_None of the characters are owned by me, this is a non profitable piece of work, this is rated R for content, and features Yuna x Rikku. If you are under 17, or are not a fan of female on female action, then do not read this. This fic was written by Karma205 under their original penname of Valefor, and though it was reformatted in January 2006 it hereafter contains the original wording and spelling mistakes that it always had, Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 3 - The Surprise**_

-

Yuna stopped in her tracks, and prodded the covers of Rikku's bed...

Rikku burst out of the covers, knocking Yuna flat on her back and falling down next to her on the floor of the cabin. There wasn't too much noise really, the many Al Bhed rugs on the floor softening the sound, and the blow too.

'Rikku! I-', Yuna started to explain, but stopped as she saw Rikku on the floor. Now she knew where her clothes had all gone, Rikku was wearing them! The Al Bhed girl was lying on the floor wearing Yuna's white top, her blue pants, and even her boots. Yuna was speechless. So was Rikku.

Both girls sat there for a few moments in silence, none of them could think of anything to say. Eventually it was Yuna who broke the silence.

'Why?' she asked, simply. Rikku took her eyes off the ground, and stared at Yuna with tears in them.

'I couldn't sleep, and I thought that I'd see what it was like to be you, while you were asleep.'

'Why me?'

Rikku started saying something and then stopped. Moments of silence passed, and realising Yuna wasn't going to say any more, she started to explain a bit more.

'Well, um, when you did that performance on the top of the Celcius the other night, I went inside for a drink. When I got in, I, um, kind of ran into Buddy. We got talking a bit, and he started on the subject of loving someone. Before I knew it we were kissing, now I've kissed guys before, but this felt different. It felt like it was supposed to be, you know. We went to his room, and...'

Yuna couldn't believe what she was hearing - Rikku wasn't a virgin anymore, 'You made love!'

Rikku nodded her head. Yuna gasped. She hadn't even though about having sex with a man yet. True, she had masturbated a few times with the thought of Tidus on top of her, but she hadn't even contemplated losing her viginity yet, and she hadn't even seen a man's-

'Yuna?' Rikku started, 'It wasn't anything like I imagined it would be. It didn't hurt or anything, but it didn't make me feel happy. I didn't understand why, until tonight'.

With those words Rikku moved slightly closer to Yuna. Yuna noticed, but for some reason she didn't want to move away. She felt a connection with Rikku, and couldn't break it at all. Their mouthes moved ever closer, and just as their lips touched, Rikku whispered 'I love you, Yuna'.


	4. First Time

**_Dressphereing Up_**

_None of the characters are owned by me, this is a non profitable piece of work, this is rated R for content, and features Yuna x Rikku. If you are under 17, or are not a fan of female on female action, then do not read this. This fic was written by Karma205 under their original penname of Valefor, and though it was reformatted in January 2006 it hereafter contains the original wording and spelling mistakes that it always had, Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 4 - First Time**_

-

With those words Rikku moved slightly closer to Yuna. Yuna noticed, but for some reason she didn't want to move away. She felt a connection with Rikku, and couldn't break it at all. Their mouthes moved ever closer, and just as their lips touched, Rikku whispered 'I love you, Yuna'.

They kissed, sitting there on the floor. It was a messy kiss at first, with Yuna only having ever kissed Tidus the once, and neither having kissed another woman before. But as it progressed, both women improved, and Yuna opened her mouth wider, inviting Rikku's tongue in before slowly sliding her own into Rikku's mouth. This felt like nothing Yuna had ever experienced before, and she found herself moaning softly. Then before she knew what was happening, Rikku pulled away, a trail of saliva between their lips falling away to the floor.

'Are you sure you wan't to be doing this?' she asked.

Yuna knew that there was nothing she wanted more, at that particular moment, and nodded her head, before going in for another kiss. But Rikku moved away.

'We can't do this on the floor!'

Rikku took Yuna's hand and led her over to her bed. She sat down on the edge before lying back. Yuna had forgotten that she was still wearing her clothes, and though she thought that the Al Bhed girl looked magnificent in them, she wondered what she'd look like without them.

'Well we can't do much with these things on!' Rikku whispered, spreading her arms out wide as an invitation for Yuna to undress her.

Yuna obliged, and crawled onto the bed besides her, first pulling off Rikku's boots before moving up to her own top, which she had put on and taken off so many times before. As the tie was at the back Yuna couldn't take it off lying next to Rikku, and she moved on top of her, sitting across the other girl's stomach before leaning down over her and putting her hands behind the top, undoing the ties at the back. As she was doing this she felt Rikku's hands move onto her own top, and they had it undone in seconds, even before Yuna slid her own top off the Al Bhed girl.

Yuna felt the bikini top fall away, and her breasts were left exposed, as were Rikku's moments later. Though they weren't as large as her own, they were still perfect, and Yuna lowered her head to one of them, gently massaging a nipple with her tongue as she bent down over her friend. She felt hands on her own breasts, caressing them slowly, and then grasping them as Rikku moaned softly under Yuna's touches. Then, they moved steadily downwards, along her sides before reaching the edge of the mini-skirt. Yuna had just started to move across to Rikku's other nipple, sliding her tongue along her cleavage, enjoying every second of it - but then she felt the hands tighten around her waist, and before she knew what was happening, she had been thown sideways, and onto her back on the bed, with the Al Bhed girl now leaning over her, panting softly.

She only said two words, but Yuna almost came just with Rikku whispering them: 'My turn!'


	5. The Moment

**_Dressphereing Up_**

_None of the characters are owned by me, this is a non profitable piece of work, this is rated R for content, and features Yuna x Rikku. If you are under 17, or are not a fan of female on female action, then do not read this. This fic was written by Karma205 under their original penname of Valefor, and though it was reformatted in January 2006 it hereafter contains the original wording and spelling mistakes that it always had, Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 5 - The Moment**_

-

She only said two words, but Yuna almost came just with Rikku whispering them: 'My turn!'

With that she lay back on the bed and closed her eyes, waiting and expecting for the undreamt pleasures that her friend would give her. She felt hands around her waist, and then her mini-skirt being slowly removed down over her legs. Next to go was the thong, as Rikku slowly moved it in the same way as the skirt. She felt the garment slide past her feet, and heard a very faint sound as it landed on the floor. With that sound, Yuna suddenly realised...

"I'm naked, and one of my best friends is lying topless near me - and Paine is just asleep over-"

Her thoughts were cut short as she felt movement between her legs. She felt something slide smoothly around her vagina, and she wondered for a confused second what it was, before she realised that it was Rikku's tongue! Then realised that she wanted it inside her - more than anything she'd ever wanted! She wanted the pleasures to begin!

Rikku slowly slid her tongue around Yuna's vagina, feeling it begin to loosen even more as Yuna became more and more excited. Her breathing sped up and she began to move her hips upwards slowly, wanting only one thing. Rikku teased Yuna for a few precious moments more, and then dived in - with gusto! She hadn't just been teasing Yuna with her slow actions - she'd been teasing herself too! Ever since she had met Yuna all those days ago she knew that she would be something more than a friend. She slept with Buddy because she felt that that was what she wanted, but now she knew different!

She flicked her tongue back and forth inside Yuna, tasting her friend's juices, which weren't nice at all, but she didn't care one bit, swallowing any that found its way into her mouth anyway. Yuna's breathing was becoming much faster now, and Rikku felt hands on top of her head, pushing her downwards between the other girl's legs.

"Wow, I didn't realise she was THIS feisty!" she thought to herself, closing her eyes and savouring the moment as she continued her 'work'.

Yuna felt a soft moan escape her lips. "My best friend is inside me!" she realised, feeling her body begin to build up towards an orgasm, but it felt so much better than any of the ones that she'd given herself with her own fingers. A tongue was obviously the way to go! Rikku's tongue!

She thrust her hips upwards one last time, and then felt the orgasm flow through her body with a blast. She screamed out loud in the sheer uncontrollable pleasure she felt, and her body shuddered for a split-second, before relaxing, now drenched in sweat on the bed.

Rikku felt Yuna's hands go limp on her own head, and sat back up again, her face glistening with a mixture of her own sweat, and Yuna's liquids. She looked across at Paine's bed. Paine was still sleeping, no doubt about that, given the unique way that she slept. How the hell had Yuna's scream not woken her up? Come to think of it, how the hell hadn't the scream woken the whole airship up?

She looked down at her friend, who was now beginning to breathe slowly again. "You are sooo Sexy, Lady Yuna", she whispered, gazing at Yuna's naked body, her nipples erect as her breasts rose and fell in tune with her soft breathing, shining under the lights' of the stars out of the window, covered in droplets of sweat. She moved forward and gently sucked on them, one by one. She couldn't resist.

Yuna just smiled softly...


	6. Aftershock

**_Dressphereing Up_**

_None of the characters are owned by me, this is a non profitable piece of work, this is rated R for content, and features Yuna x Rikku. If you are under 17, or are not a fan of female on female action, then do not read this. This fic was written by Karma205 under their original penname of Valefor, and though it was reformatted in January 2006 it hereafter contains the original wording and spelling mistakes that it always had, Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 6 - Aftershock**_

-

Yuna woke the next morning with sunlight streaming in through the windows above onto her head. She rolled over again, trying to get some more sleep.

She bolted upright.

What had she done last night!

Memories of what had happened flooded back to her. The Dresspheres. Rikku undressing her. Rikku's breasts. Rikku. Rikku. Rikku... Why had she done it? Why hadn't she stopped? What had made perfect sense then made no sense now.

She looked at the bed next to her, wondering for a moment why it was empty. It was, after-all, her bed, and there should be somebody-.

"Oh no." she thought. She had been sleeping in Rikku's bed, and was therefore still in Rikku's bed. She looked down. Rikku was still there, sleeping soundlessley. Yuna panicked. What if someone saw them like this? What could she say? She was still NAKED, she realised, and quickly pulled the covers up across her bare chest. She looked across at the other bed, very relieved to see Paine still asleep there.

The movement of the covers roused Rikku, who moved slightly, then started rubbing her eyes. Similarly to Yuna, she sat up suddenly, probably realising what she had been up to too. The other girl looked across at Yuna, obviously surprised that she was awake too.

"Did that actually happen?" she started. Yuna just nodded slowly.

Rikku thought for a moment, unaware that she was half-naked too. Yuna caught herself glancing down, and quickly pulled her eyes back to her friend's face.

"Wow," was all she said.

Yuna then realised that she couldn't change the past. They'd done it now, and they would have to live with it.

"Do you regret doing it?" she asked, slowly.

Rikku looked across at her, and said, truthfully, "I'd do it again if you wanted".

Yuna felt herself slowly coming to grips with the situation. She realised that she felt regret only because she felt that she should feel regret. Last night she had wanted nothing more than to do what they both did, and now she knew that she, too, would do it again, and she knew deep inside that she wanted to.

Rikku moved closer to Yuna, and kissed her on the cheek. Yuna found her head turning towards her, and the kiss turned into a longer one, on the lips.

"I love you, Yuna" she whispered.

"I love you too, Rikku" was the reply.


	7. The Day After: Part 1

**_Dressphereing Up_**

_None of the characters are owned by me, this is a non profitable piece of work, this is rated R for content, and features Yuna x Rikku. If you are under 17, or are not a fan of female on female action, then do not read this. This fic was written by Karma205 under their original penname of Valefor, and though it was reformatted in January 2006 it hereafter contains the original wording and spelling mistakes that it always had, Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 7 - The Day After**_

-

The sat there for a few minutes longer, the sunlight gradually getting stronger and the room gradually heating up, not that it could get any hotter than it had been last night, Yuna thought to herself.

Then she bolted into action. Paine couldn't see them like this, nor could anyone else. She slid out of the bed, and padded across the floor to her own bed. Rikku stared after her, puzzled.

"We have to get changed, Paine can't see us like this!" Yuna whispered madly at her. She saw Rikku glance again at her chest for a split-second, before waking up properly, and also getting out of bed herself.

"God, I completely forgot about Paine!" she said, "We've got to get sorted out here, too! I'm wearing your pants, and you- you're completely naked!"

As she said this she moved towards Yuna, and upon reaching her, whispered, "not that I mind that, of course!" She giggled softly. Yuna couldn't help but giggle along too, this was too crazy to be true!

She was all business after that. She took the Thief Sphere back from where it had ended up, on the floor, and passed it to Rikku, "you'll be needing that!" she whispered.

Rikku paused for a moment, and then was gone in a flash of orange light. Less than a second later, she reappeared back in front of Yuna, now back in her normal attire of a bikini top and skirt. And the thong. Yuna could remember how it felt even now, and knew she wanted to try it again some day. Rikku caught her looking down.

"Hey, how come you were wearing this anyway?" she asked.

Yuna told her the story of her waking up and finding no dresspheres. Rikku blushed, but soon overcame her embarassment, asking her friend how it felt to be in her own clothes, ones she had seen someone else wearing day after day. Now it was Yuna's turn to blush.

"That thong wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be!"

Rikku smiled, "I knew you'd like it! Next time we're in Luca I'll take you shopping and buy you one! Maybe a top like this too! I know I'd enjoy taking them off you!" she added coyly.

Yuna giggled again, and looked down, thinking she had clothes on, and realising again that she was still garment-less. Rikku noticed, and pulled out Yuna's Garmand Grid from under her pillow, passing it to her. Yuna took her Gunner Sphere, and nodded to Rikku.

"One last look for today!" she said. Rikku smiled, and didn't just look, but moved closer, gently licking the tips of Yuna's nipples. Yuna gasped slightly. She wanted more, and she knew it!

But they couldn't do anything now, and she reluctantly used the sphere, the normal sensations followed, and the room reappeared. She looked down. Her top was back on, with Rikku now licking the white cloth instead! They both laughed, before going downstairs to get something to eat.

There may even be some sphere hunting later, if Buddy and Shinra found some information, but Yuna didn't want that, she wanted Rikku. Hopefully they would get their chance soon!


	8. The Day After: Part 2

**_Dressphereing Up_**

_None of the characters are owned by me, this is a non profitable piece of work, this is rated R for content, and features Yuna x Rikku. If you are under 17, or are not a fan of female on female action, then do not read this. This fic was written by Karma205 under their original penname of Valefor, and though it was reformatted in January 2006 it hereafter contains the original wording and spelling mistakes that it always had, Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 8 - The Day After**_

-

They went down to the Galley. Barkeep wasn't there, so they waited. He was usually around around 8ish, and the blue clock on the wall read 7:57. They didn't say a word, lost in their own thoughts of what had happened, and what would happen.

The clock slowly approached 8, and Paine was the next person awake. They heard her change as her Dressphere hummed into action on the floor above, and she was soon with them, dressed, as usual, in her Warrior gear, mostly black, Paine's colour of choice.

"Morning," she said. Paine didn't usually use more words than she had to. The other two girls said good morning too, slightly too joyfully, Yuna thought to herself as soon as she spoke.

Paine noticed the happy tone, "you two seem cheerful today, where we goin'?"

Yuna tried to think of something to say, but Rikku beat her to it.

"No Sphere-hunting today Paine! Al Bhed Psyches are playing Kilika Beasts today at the Luca arena, me and Yunie are going there for the day!"

Paine nodded, "fine, though I didn't realise you were a Blitz fan. I guess I'll tag along for a stroll. Might even get some monster killing done."

Yuna too didn't know her friend was a Blitz fan, and her heart beated faster at the thoughts of what the two of them could get up to without anyone nearby!

A few minutes after 8 Barkeep finally arrived, slowly walking behind the counter and getting the meals ready. Brother was next to arrive, but unlike Barkeep's casual entrance he crashed through the door.

"Sphere waves coming in!" he shouted, before running back down the corridor and jumping into the lift. He was gone as quickly as he'd arrived. The three girls just sat there. Paine shrugged.

"You still going to Luca?"

Rikku nodded furiously, "You betcha! Let Leblanc get this one. Brother and Buddy'll want to watch the game too, if we tell them about it! He probably already knew, and completely forgot, Brother style!"

Everyone laughed, finished their meals, and wandered off to tell Brother their plans. Full speed ahead - Luca!


	9. Luca

**_Dressphereing Up_**

_None of the characters are owned by me, this is a non profitable piece of work, this is rated R for content, and features Yuna x Rikku. If you are under 17, or are not a fan of female on female action, then do not read this. This fic was written by Karma205 under their original penname of Valefor, and though it was reformatted in January 2006 it hereafter contains the original wording and spelling mistakes that it always had, Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 9 - Luca**_

-

Luca was as busy as it had ever been! Brother and Buddy had readily agreed to go to the game, once they'd remembered it was on, and they cruised the Celcius to a halt at one of the many docks around the main dome of the Blitzball Arena, the centre of attention for the day. The entire crew left, Buddy and Brother headed straight to the arena, leaving the rest alone.

"I guess I'll see you all later," with that Paine was gone, lost in the crowds. Barkeep said something about visting his friends down at the Moonflow, though Yuna wondered how he would get there. Before she could say anything, he too had vanished.

Now it was just her and Rikku.

Rikku smiled, and grabbed Yuna's hand, literally dragging her through the crowd until they thinned, as the shops approached. She let go, and whispered,

"The shop's around here somewhere, down one of the alleys I think. It's not one of the places people like to be seen going in to, though its a worldwide firm!"

Yuna nodded, though she was now slightly worried about going in. What would it be like?

Rikku led her through a maze of alleys, until she was thoroughly lost, and then, out of nowhere, a small sign appeared - 'Shiva's Pleasures'. Rikku pushed open the door and stepped inside. Yuna had to follow, what else could she do?

Inside was a maze of shelves and racks of clothing everywhere. The room shone bright white inside, something that surprised Yuna, who expected a gloomy room with dust-covered products. She began to like the place, and quickly began doing what girls do best - shop! Rikku had already wandered off browsing some kinky looking underwear, and Yuna decided to look at the bikini-tops to her right. Most of the left of the shop was covered in rubber garments that didn't interest her at all, in fact they frightened her slightly!

Suddenly there was a person at her side.

"Can I help you?" It was a shop assistant, the only one Yuna could see. Before she could even reply, the assistant had already started helping.

"We have lots of things in your size," she said, grabbing different coloured bras and bikinis from the racks, and before she knew it Yuna was in a changing room, around 10 different things with her to try on!

She started with a white lace bra, pretty ordinary she thought, as she unlaced her top and threw it on the floor. The bra fitted perfectly - that assistant was a pretty good judge of size - but she didn't really like it, and tried the next thing.

She heard rustling, and realised Rikku was probably in the next cubicle. Sure enough, it was her, and she poked her head over the top to see what Yuna was up to a moment later. She nodded her approval at a lightning blue bikini top Yuna had on, and vanished for a second, before throwing some more clothes over for her to try on.

"Don't look at me!" she said, "it's a surprise!"

Yuna could only imagine what her friend was trying on, and decided to wait and see, concentrating on her own attire. She found a blue thong that matched the top she liked, and stepped into it after unbuttoning her pants and sliding them off. It was a good fit, and she couldn't help try and stick her bum out that little bit more, enhancing the curves of her body as she looked in the mirror behind her, over her shoulder. She wasn't a vain person, but she had to admit she looked nice in blue.

She met up with Rikku outside the shop, both carrying paper bags with SP in small white letters at the top. Rikku didn't want to see what she'd bought, saving it as a surprise for when they got back. Rikku whispered,

"The Airship will be empty now, everyones out somewhere for the day!"

They almost ran there!


	10. Forever Will Be

**_Dressphereing Up_**

_None of the characters are owned by me, this is a non profitable piece of work, this is rated R for content, and features Yuna x Rikku. If you are under 17, or are not a fan of female on female action, then do not read this. This fic was written by Karma205 under their original penname of Valefor, and though it was reformatted in January 2006 it hereafter contains the original wording and spelling mistakes that it always had, Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 10 - Forever Will Be**_

-

They ran up the Airship's gantry, activating it from below with a card Rikku had 'borrowed' from Brother, before closing it behing them. It was the only card, so they would be undisturbed and able to get ready if someone returned early. Looking outside, the game hadn't started yet, so Brother and Buddy would be some time yet.

They grinned at each other. Rikku motioned towards the lift.

"You get changed, we bought these clothes, may as well use them!" she said, "I'll get ready here, meet here in exactly 10 minutes!"

10 minutes later and Yuna was ready. She had changed into the blue bikini she'd bought, and couldn't wait to see Rikku. She stepped into the lift, and hit 'Engine Room'.

The lift began its descent, and reached its destination, the doors opening with a 'ding'. Yuna looked out, and saw a blur run towards her.

Rikku raced into the lift and onto Yuna, hungry for her. She began covering her face with kisses, which Yuna returned eagerly. The lift moved upwards, but they didn't notice, too preoccupied with each other's kisses. Yuna felt a tongue move against her lips, and opened them willingly. Just last night this tongue had been inside her vagina! Now it was in her mouth, and hers was in Rikku's too! She felt hands grab her buttocks firmly, and pull her in! This was going to be even better than last night!

The doors pinged open again, and the two girls staggered out, their bodies entwined. They moved as one back down the corridor before falling to the floor. It was the bar room again, with their beds on the second floor. This time though, it didn't look like they would get there! Yuna landed on her back, and Rikku wasted no time in straddling her before leaning back for the first time.

Yuna looked up at the girl sitting across her, and admired the view. Rikku hadn't bought a thing! She sat across Yuna completely naked, her breasts as perfect as they had been last night, and Yuna realised that her vagina was in contact with her stomach. Rikku shaved too, she thought - nice!

Rikku admired what Yuna had put on, but only briefly did she see what Yuna looked like in a gorgeous blue lace bra and panties, which suited her shape perfectly, pushing up her breasts into perfect half moons that were literally asking to be released and savoured! She crouched down and ran her hands over the material, feeling Yuna's reactions to her touches, before licking around the lace slowly, her tongue then darting beneath the bra as Yuna closed her eyes and moaned softly.

She unclasped the back of the bra and threw it to one side, before licking every inch of her friend's breasts, and was going to move south when Yuna opened her eyes.

"No, you've pleasured me enough! I want to return the favour too!" she whispered, seductively.

Rikku obliged, and lay back on a rug nearby, her legs wide open, inviting Yuna in. Yuna, though, didn't want to dive straight in, and started similarly to Rikku, caressing her breasts with her hands, and even rubbing her own breasts against them, as she kissed her lips again. The feeling of the Al Bhed girl's nipples rubbing against her own skin was undescribeabley thrilling, and Rikku had the same feelings, her hands also moving up to touch Yuna's breasts as they hung down over her.

Yuna kissed Rikku one more time, before moving back to her nipples, suckling them, and she moved her hands down, finding what she wanted, before sliding a finger into Rikku, and feeling her breath in softly as she did so. She did to Rikku exactly what she did to herself, sliding her finger in and out before using two fingers, and feeling her become more and more excited as she did so. She felt one of Rikku's hands take hers, and move it upwards towards her face, and seeing it glistening, she licked her finger, tasting her friend's juices.

She wanted more, and by the look on Rikku's face, so did she. She realised a way of doing this, and turned herself round on top of her friend, her legs now either side of the other girl's face, and her own face positioned perfectly to pleasure her too! She bent down to lick around Rikku's vagina, and as she did so she felt Rikku dive into herself, her tongue darting in and out of her body as it had done last night. She felt the pleasure rising, and also used her tongue to return the pleasure in the best way! She hadn't done this before, and it felt unusual to say the least, but she enjoyed it nethertheless, doing what Rikku had done to her, and was doing to her now.

They kept on going, and though Yuna was the first to come, moaning rather than screaming this time, Rikku wasn't far behind, her muffled moans coming from underneath Yuna's body as Yuna finished her 'job'.

She rolled onto her back, off her friend, and they lay next to each other, panting softly, pleased with the way things were, and forever would be...

-

_The End_


End file.
